Locking devices are known in the art including devices for specially looped cables and chain arrangements. One example of a prior art device is disclosed by Foote in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,656. This document discloses cable clamps having bores extending longitudinally therethrough, receive cable ends which form loops. Within the clamp are internal protuberances which "bite" into the cable end inserted therein. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,770, discloses a double locking security apparatus comprising a length of flexible cable with looped ends and a third loop located intermediate of the end loops. The result of this arrangement is the formation of two locking areas when situated about an article.
Further, Stuart, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,361, discloses a device for locking articles which includes a pair of flexible cable lengths each having looped ends. An intervening length of chain is connected to one looped end of each cable. The loops and chain links may be engaged and shackled. This arrangement is limited since it employs a chain which is susceptible to rust and, additionally, easily scratches equipment about which it is placed.
In both the Stuart and Foote documents a chief limitation of arrangements disclosed therein is the lack of adjustability. The result in both cases is a loosely secured article which inherently allows the cable to be easily cut in an act of thievery.
Other U.S. Patent documents relating to such subject matter include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,661, 3,590,608 and 3,091,011.